


For All Time – Part One of the Annar Series

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-22
Updated: 2003-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: None really – slight mentions of various episodes up to Season 5Summary: SG1 may finally have completed their standing orders and Daniel gets a happy ending





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

For All Time – Part One of the Annar Series

##  For All Time – Part One of the Annar Series

##### Written by Orion   
Comments? Write to us at [HlnHtn@aol.com](mailto:HlnHtn@aol.com)

  * Spoilers: None really – slight mentions of various episodes up to Season 5 
  * Summary: SG1 may finally have completed their standing orders and Daniel gets a happy ending 
  * PG [1st] [D] [HC] [R] 



* * *

I stood at the bottom of the ramp, waiting for the rest of our motley crew to get going. I was early for once, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Jack, who gave me a strange look when I entered the gate room.

"What’s this – trying to break your own record?" Jack quipped. "Hell – why not go for two and try not to get injured as well?"

I sighed. "That’s getting old Jack!"

He smiled "I know – but it still bugs you – right?"

I rolled my eyes and thought about the mission ahead. The planet – designated PRX-276 was, as far as we knew, uninhabited. The MALP readings had shown vast amounts of ruins within the gate vicinity and I was quite excited about the prospect of inspecting them. I must have had that far away look on my face as I heard Jack commenting to Sam as she came in…

"Look at him – thinking about his damn rocks!"

I turned and waited for Sam and Teal’c to get their backpacks on.

"SG1 – you have a go!" Hammond’s voice blared out over the intercom.

"C’mon kids – let’s go get them rocks!" Jack smiled as he started to walk up the ramp towards the gate. He stared back at the rest of his team. "Quick – before Daniel starts to drool!" He quickly stepped through the event horizon and I noticed the smirk on Sam’s face as she went through also.

"After you Daniel Jackson!" Teal’c stopped at the event horizon and indicated for me to enter first. I stepped through and emerged onto a beautiful planet. I mean – most of the time they are always beautiful, with lots of trees and foliage. But this one seemed nicer than most. 

Jack took a deep breath and turned to me. "Good day for examining rocks – eh Daniel. Not to hot and not to cold."

I was about to make some sort of retort and then thought the better of it. He was obviously in one of those moods and if I said anything – it could just make things worse.

"Sir – there seems to be a high concentration of Naquada about 2 clicks from this position." Carter already had her instruments out and was taking some readings.

"Did the readings from the MALP not pick this up Major Carter?" Teal’c was looking around the gate area for signs of movement.

"No – maybe there was a malfunction in the data banks. Remind me to check it when we get back." Teal’c bowed his head in recognition and continued his look out.

"Ok – Daniel, I know you’re itching to get into those ruins. Teal’c will stay with you and I’ll go check on this Naquada with Carter." He started to move out. "Stay in radio contact!"

I was completely overwhelmed by the ruins. They were far more extensive than I had assumed from the readings from the MALP. The buildings were very well built, with a similar architecture as Earth around 1940ish. They had obviously been made from the raw materials found on the planet and had obviously suffered some kind of attack. They were several buildings that had scorch marks on them and some had even been semi-demolished. I took some pictures with the camera. This was the part of my job I loved the most. Finding signs of civilization and making contact with new races. Admittedly, the likelihood of making contact with anyone of this planet was remote, as the MALP had picked up no signs of life – but then it hadn’t picked up the Naquada either.

"Daniel Jackson!" I looked over to Teal’c who had entered the doorway of the building I was examining. "I have found something that you should look at."

I stood up and followed him out across what I assumed used to be a courtyard or a meeting place of some kind. Teal’c ducked under another doorway and I followed him inside. It was darker in this building – mainly because the structure remained pretty much intact. Teal’c turned on his flashlight and pointed it onto the walls.

"Oh my god!" The walls were covered in script, floor to ceiling – much like the chamber on Abydos. I walked up to the walls and brushed off some of the dust. The script was familiar – yet I could not recognize it straight away. 

"O’Neill!" Teal’c spoke into his radio. 

"Go ahead"

"We may have found something of importance. Daniel Jackson is attempting to translate some script we have found."

"Roger that!"

"Have you yet found the source of Naquada?"

"Oh yeah – will be easy to mine also. On our way back"

I had started to brush off the dust from the walls and was taking some photographs of the structure. This building was very well preserved compared to the others. Whatever it used to be – at the time of the attack, it must have been well protected. I started hard at the text. It seemed to be a derivation of the Ancients text. I would need to reference the text against what I had back in my office – but I was pretty sure it was from the same language. 

"Do you recognize the symbols Daniel Jackson?"

"Kind of. I think that this is a dialect of the Ancients language. Some of the symbols are the same but the translation I have managed so far doesn’t make sense – so I am sure that the symbols mean slightly different things to the texts we have previously found." I started to make some notes of the symbols, writing as quickly as I could, before Jack returned and ordered us all back through the gate. I glanced at my watch. We were due back at the SGC in an hour and I wanted to get as much of this catalogued as I could. Approaching footsteps announced the return of Jack and Sam.

"Wow" Sam spoke first as she entered the building. "This is incredible. It almost looks like the cartouche on Abydos." She held her flashlight up on the walls and studied the symbols. "Do you think they are gate co-ordinates?"

I shook my head. "No. This. This is something different. The symbols are not grouped together as they were on Abydos and I am pretty sure that this text is a form of the Ancients language."

"Carter - help Daniel get some pictures of this" he waved his around vaguely around the building. "Daniel – catalogue as much as you can. Teal’c – come with me whilst I take a look around." Jack strode out of the building, quickly followed by Teal’c.

I continued to make my notes, whilst Sam walked around taking photos of the walls. I was in my element and I could not wait to get back to my office and compare this text to the stuff I already had. Suddenly a noise I recognized all to well interrupted my thoughts. My radio crackled into life.

"Heads up – Goa’uld death glider. Let’s wrap it up people."

We quickly packed up our stuff and made our way to the Colonel’s position. He was watching the glider as it came to land some way off. He had a look of confusion on his face. Normally the pilots fired first – asked questions later. We took cover behind a building, whilst Jack peered through his scope at the glider and it’s pilot. I could not tell whether it was Goa’uld or Jaffa.

Suddenly – out of nowhere, a native of the planet appeared, directly in the pilot’s path. 

"Crap!" Before any of us could move, the pilot threw of his hood and raised his hand at the native. I saw the Goa’uld ribbon device glow into action.

"Jack"

"Daniel" I looked back towards the native and noticed that something was not right. A heated exchange of words was taking place between the two – Jack attempted to move closer to hear and we all followed. Luckily the vegetation was thick in this area and we all managed to get within hearing range without being detected.

"You will bow before your God and pledge your allegiance to my service." 

The Goa’uld held the ribbon device over his victims head, but the device was just glowing – there was no energy beam being transferred to the victim.

The intended victim removed the hood from their head. It was a woman – she held up her left arm to reveal another ribbon device similar to that of the Goa’uld. Jack was peering through his scope again – trying to get a better look.

"You are not welcome here. You will leave or I will make you." She spoke in a soft, yet clear voice. There was no fear in her voice – nor did she appear to be willing to back down.

"I will not leave. I claim this planet as my own." The Goa’uld went a step closer.

"You will come no closer – nor will you claim this planet for yourself. This planet is already claimed." I noticed her ribbon device glow. She held the device over the Goa’uld head, as I had often witnessed the Goa’uld do themselves, often admittedly on me. It emitted a blue glow over the Goa’uld’s face and within seconds the Goa’uld fell to the floor unconscious.

"Well – that was different." Sam had been watching the proceedings with great interest. "Who do you think she is? Friend or foe?"

"No idea – but that Goa’uld isn’t going to stay down for long!" Jack went to get up but Teal’c stopped him.

"O’Neill – I have heard tell of these devices before. They were said to be used by a race of people far more advanced than the Goa’uld. It is said that the Goa’uld tried to steal their technology. The people knew that the Goa’uld were evil at heart and allowed them to steal a few devices that had been tampered with. They hoped that the Goa’uld would fall victim to this imperfection. However, their plan did not succeed."

"More powerful than the Goa’uld? Sounds like a friend to me?"

"Daniel! Go do your thing!" Jack looked at me expectantly.

My gaze traveled from him to the woman and back to him again.

"You know – go chat! Make first contact." Jack looked at me. "What you waiting for?" 

A slap! I got up, careful not to make any sudden noises and began to approach the woman. I was used to this, making first contact and all that. But a race more powerful than the Goa’uld. I was kind of nervous. I knew that the writings in the building were somehow connected to the Ancient language, and maybe this person was one of them. We so needed new allies in the fight against the Goa’uld and preferably ones who would share their technology with us.

She turned in my direction as I approached. I hoped that I was doing the right thing in going unarmed. Sure, I had witnessed her fight a Goa’uld – but that didn’t necessarily mean that she was an enemy of theirs – she could just be a rival, who had already claimed the planet for her own.

"Hi. I am Dr Jackson from the planet Earth." I extended a hand towards her. She looked me directly in the eyes and then looked down at my hand. She took it and I was surprised by the warmth I felt from this gesture. Her eyes were brilliant green and her hair dark brown with bits of gold. She smiled an acknowledgment at me.

"You can tell your friends to come out now." She nodded towards the Goa’uld. "He will soon awake – but he will be a threat no more."

I heard movement from the bushes behind me and knew that the rest of the team was on their way. When they came to stand beside me, I introduced them one by one.

"This is Colonel O’Neill" I waited for the usual ‘call me Jack’ quip but it never came. "Major Sam Carter" Sam shook the woman’s hand. "And this is Teal’c"

She looked at Teal’c for a moment. "You are Jaffa – formally in the service of Apophis?"

Teal’c bent his head in a slight bow. "You are correct. I renounced my service to the Goa’uld and have joined the Tau’ri in their fight against them."

"Er…pardon me for asking the obvious – but you are?" Jack inclined his head to the left as if to make a point of the fact they had not been introduced to her.

She bowed her head slightly to him. "I am sorry. I am Alisha. I am of the Annar. This was once my home planet before it was destroyed by the Goa’uld."

I mentally shook my head. "But – you just took one of them out. How could your planet have been destroyed by them?"

I heard a groan from the man lying on the floor.

"Whoa" Jack jumped and turned to point his gun at the figure starting to move on the floor. Alisha raised her hand over his gun and made him lower it to the ground.

"He is no threat to you now. The parasite within him is gone. He will return through the Stargate to the planet of his origin, where hopefully he can reunite with his family."

"I’m sorry. The Goa’uld is gone?"

"Yes. The host is all that remains. I have killed the parasite inside and have restored the hosts memory – whilst erasing the genetic imprint that the Goa’uld had left." I looked around at the others who were all taken aback by this revelation. "Come. I will tell you all you wish to know.

"Sir – we need to get back to the SGC or at least report in." Sam looked at her watch. Instinctively I looked down at mine – we were 30 minutes late checking in. Sure enough, in the distance we heard the Stargate start to dial in.

"SG1. This is General Hammond. Come in please."

"General – ran into a little problem in the form of a Goa’uld." Jack reported in as we all walked in the direction of the gate. "Nice little pile of Naquada on this planet though – if you’re interested."

"The MALP showed no signs of Naquada on that planet Colonel."

"Yeah – well. It didn’t show any signs of life either General – but we found that too."

"Is everyone ok!" Jack turned to look at us all and smiled.

"Yup – all accounted for and injury free. Permission to bring a native back through the gate sir – you’re gonna want to meet her! More advanced than the Goa’uld and apparently could be a descendant race of the Ancients."

"Permission granted Colonel – although the airmen will be on high alert when you come through – just a precaution."

"Roger that – dialing in now!"

The gate disengaged and Carter started to dial home. I looked at Alisha and smiled. "We would like you to come back with us, and talk to our people. We are enemies of the Goa’uld and we are looking for allies in our fight against them."

Alisha stared at me. For a brief moment I saw something in her eyes that I thought I recognized as apprehension. But in a second it was gone. She looked so vulnerable and yet she had appeared so strong against the Goa’uld. I saw a spark of passion in her eyes as she nodded.

"I will try to help you all I can. The Goa’uld are a force that must be dealt with. To many have already died."

I felt my eyes cloud over as I remembered the loss of Shar’e. It still hurt. At night sometimes I would dream that she was still with me and that this had all been a horrible nightmare. But then I would wake and the reality would crash in on me – bringing tears to my eyes and the dull ache of pain to my heart.

"Daniel – you coming? Or are you gonna hang around a bit, trip on a rock or something. Not gonna let me down are you!" 

"Coming Jack." Taking Alisha’s hand, I led her to the Stargate and through into the SGC. 

The others were already standing at the bottom of the ramp, with General Hammond waiting for us to come through. The General noticed the ribbon device on her hand.

"Colonel – should I be worried about that."

I decided to do the introductions myself. I did not want Jack jumping in with anymore wisecracks and I certainly didn’t want the General to get the wrong impression of Alisha.

"General – this is Alisha. She is of a race of people called the Annar. They are descendants of the Ancients. The device she carries defeated the Goa’uld on the planet. I do not believe she would use it to harm any of us"

"Alisha – welcome to Earth"

Alisha nodded a welcome. "I do not intend your people any harm General – however if it would make you more comfortable, I shall remove the device and hand it over to you."

"I do not believe that will be necessary General Hammond. I myself have heard many stories regarding these people and I am certain that the devices can’t be used to harm any living thing!"

"Teal’c – it killed a Goa’uld"

"As I said O’Neill – any LIVING thing!" Teal’c emphasized the word living with such venom that it took me aback.

"As a precaution – until we get to know you a bit better, I would be happier if the device was handed over."

Alisha bowed her head slightly to the General "As you wish. However, for the safety of your people, I would recommend that the device is keep locked away, until the time comes for me to return to the planet." I watched her take off the device and hand it over to Jack. 

"SG1. We will debrief in 1 hour. Alisha, I would like you to go to the infirmary for a check over and then join us. Dr Jackson – will you please escort our guest." Hammond turned to me, and I saw the hidden message. ‘Find out as much as you can!’

The others filtered out of the room. Alisha was stood on the ramp, looking at the Stargate. Her eyes followed the walls as she surveyed the gateroom. She walked slowly down the rest of the ramp, her eyes were searching for something – the DHD.

"We use a computer to dial out through the gate." I offered as way of an explanation. I held out my hand towards the door. "Come – Dr Frasier will be waiting." She nodded and followed me out of the door. 

We walked in silence along the corridors of the SGC towards the infirmary. I had so many questions I wanted to ask, but I didn’t know where to start. I figured that if I stayed with her in the infirmary, I would at least have a captive audience. The rest of SG1 were just completing their post-mission exams. Jack sniggered as he walked past, Sam and Teal’c muttered that they were going to get some food.

"Ah. Dr Jackson – and injury free I see." Dr Frasier smiled at Alisha. "You must be Alisha."

"I am." She looked around the room briefly and then sat on the edge of the bed as Janet indicated for her to do. "You are a medic – yes?"  
Janet smiled. "Yes. I have to give you an exam to make sure that you are no threat to us. We have had several near misses with Goa’uld on the base and now we need to make sure that everyone is checked as they come through."

Alisha nodded. "I understand"

I smiled at Janet and then sat down on another bed whilst one of the nurses started my post-exam check. I always preferred Janet to do my exams. Jack had informed me that many of the nurses seemed to view me as ‘fair game’, as he so eloquently put it. Janet was very professional, but some of the other nurses, well let’s just say – if they could get away with taking a liberty then they would. Alisha was put through all the normal tests – MRI, blood work tests etc. She took it well and chatted away to Janet whilst she worked. The nurse finished my exam and was about to say something to me – so I jumped down off the bed and walked over the Janet for protection. She looked up at me and smiled an apology. 

"Ok. You are clear as far as I can tell. Some of the tests may take a while to come back." She turned to me. "I will inform the General of the results when I get them."

I glanced down at my watch. We still had a bit of time before we were due in the debriefing room – and so far I had learnt nothing. Food suddenly seemed like a good idea.

"Are you hungry?" Alisha got down from the bed and smiled at me.

"I would like something to eat – yes"

The commissary was practically empty as we grabbed some food and sat down at a table. I had helped Alisha pick out some food, as I was unsure of what type of substance she was used to. I watched as she picked up the mug of coffee I had got her. She had an amused look on her face as she watched me, watching her drink. She looked at the mug and then at me.

"What do you call this?"

I smiled. "Coffee. I drink a lot of it – in fact I am well known for my tastes in coffee around here. Helps me to concentrate when I am working late."

A confused look passed across her face.

"How?"

"It has a substance in it called Caffeine. It helps you to stay awake when you are tired. I, er, tend to get a little carried away with my work sometimes and it stops me falling asleep."

"It is a stimulant – yes?" Her choice of words took me aback at first.

"Yes – I suppose you could call it that." I started to eat my food, absently picking at the chicken on my plate. "So, if your people are more advanced than the Goa’uld, why was the planet so sparse? Other races we have encountered who are technologically more advanced than use, have used this in the architectural buildings."

"We have no need for vast buildings. We are a simple people. We use our technology only to defend ourselves. We have no need to ‘show’ it to all who come through the gate. You are right in your assumption though. We are descendants of the gate builders and we are also aligned with The Nox. We have similar powers of illusion to them."

"How did you know about my theories of your race?" I stopped picking at my food and watched her eating. Slowly my mind began to work. "You were there the whole time weren’t you? You heard us talking in the ruins."

"I am sorry for concealing myself from you – but we have not been visited by friends for a long time. I had to be sure that you were not allied with the Goa’uld before I could reveal myself."

"Dr Jackson!" I turned in my seat. An airman held a phone in the air. "You are needed in the debriefing room." I stared at my watch. I’d lost all track of time. We were very late.

I nodded towards him. "We are late. We’ll need to hurry." Alisha smiled as she stood up. 

"Take my hand and do not let go." I took her hand, again surprised by the feeling of great warmth and security it gave me. 

She closed her eyes and moved her arm in a circle. The commissary faded before my eyes and I soon found myself in the debriefing room, looking at the rest of SG1, with complete astonishment in their eyes.

"Whoa – neat trick." Jack at last found his voice. "Didn’t the Nox do that once on Tollana?"

"You are correct O’Neill. It seems that the Annar have similar powers."

I mentally shook myself and sat down in a chair opposite Sam who was staring at me in complete disbelief. Alisha took a seat next to me.

"Your tests have come back Alisha. MRI is clear, but I found some genetic markers in your blood." Janet glanced at the report infront of her.

General Hammond spoke clearly although his voice showed signs of concern. "We have come across these markers before – although only in the Tok’ra and the Goa’uld. You can understand why this may concern us."

"Our ‘genetic markers’ as you call them, are handed down to us from our ancestors. They are what allow us to control the device that you have seen and a lot more of our technology. They also protect us from the Goa’uld, in that we can never be taken as hosts."

"Of course," Sam spoke up. "The marker in your blood is similar to that which a symbiote would leave behind, and this makes you an unsuitable host." Sam’s eyes lit up with a realization. "Sir – if we could isolate this marker, it could be introduced to all of the SGC and would prevent any of us from being taken as hosts."

"Carter. Don’t you have something similar in your blood?" Jack for once was on the ball.

"Yes…the marker left by Jolinar, but that marker could be harmful if introduced to other people, as some of the toxin still remains." Sam looked at Alisha for confirmation. 

"It is possible. Our marker has never been known to affect our race in any way other than to make our technology work. I would be glad to help you investigate this matter further." I caught the General’s eye and answered his silent question with a small shake of my head. I had not been able to gain much information from Alisha in the short time I had spent with her. 

"Alisha. As you may be aware – we are under threat from the Goa’uld and although we have met many races through the Stargate – most who are more advanced than us, have no wish to share their technology. Is there any way in which your people would enter an alliance with Earth to help us fight the Goa’uld."

"I do not see why not. Our technology can’t be used for any other purpose than defense and protection. However, if we manage to introduce the marker in our blood to your people, it will prevent the Goa’uld from attacking your planet in order to gain hosts."

"The Goa’uld would still destroy this planet. The Tau’ri have killed a great many of their kind, and I fear that they could still attack for this reason alone." Teal’c knew as well as the rest of us that we had become a threat to the Goa’uld and that they would just come in ships, wipe us out from orbit and think nothing of that. It certainly would prevent us from doing them anymore damage.

"Teal’c is right sir!" Sam turned to the General. "We are going to need more help somewhere along the line."

"I am unsure as to your position at the moment. I would need to learn more about your race and the things you would require before I can specify whether or not my kind can be of any further help!" Alisha took a deep breath and I suddenly realized that she was probably tired and it was getting late.

"SG1 – you are dismissed for now. Dr Jackson, would you show Alisha to the guest quarters." Jack, Sam and Teal’c left the room. Jack was planning on going home and having a few beers. Sam, I knew had a lot of work to catch up on – she would probably be in her lab well into the night. Teal’c was probably headed for a spot of Kelnoream. 

"Alisha – just wait here a moment – I need to speak to the General!" The smile on her face was infectious and I smiled back at her and she walked over to the window – glancing out at the Stargate.

I knocked on the Generals door and walked in as he looked up at me.

"Dr Jackson – what can I do for you son?"

"General – I was wondering. You wanted me to find out more about Alisha and her people. If I could take her off base so she can see some of our customs and achievements – she may open up a bit more."

"Dr – do you know what you are asking of me? You want me to give you permission to take an alien off base and just let her mingle with the people of earth?"

"Not exactly sir – I was thinking more of taking her back to my apartment. Showing her some documentaries etc. I will take full responsibility."

The General shook his head with disbelief. He looked out into the debriefing room and watched as Alisha looked on at the activities in the gateroom as SG14 came back through the gate.

"Sir – I don’t believe she would cause any problems and we do need to find out more about her."

"Very well Dr. But if anything goes wrong I will hold you personally responsible. Am I making myself clear!" I grinned and went to leave the office. "Oh and Dr. Try to have a little down time in the process. You’ve been under a lot of pressure lately – take it easy for the evening."

Alisha’s eyes widened as she entered my apartment. She immediately began to look at the various artifacts dotted around the main room. The complete look of wonder on her face reminded me of the way I viewed these sort of things. I closed the door and followed her slowly as she walked around, glancing and touching some of the things I had on display.

"You have a passion for this sort of thing" She turned to look at me. "You are fascinated by your history and the events of your people."

"Yes. I spent years in education learning about different cultures and languages. I am, what we call, an archaeologist. I study the old cultures and remains on this planet." I indicated for her to take a seat on the couch, which she did. "I like to learn about our history and the mistakes we made, to better understand my people and to learn from their downfalls. It was infact my help that made it possible for the Stargate here in earth to be opened."

Alisha looked at me as I sat down in the chair opposite. For a moment she didn’t say anything – just looked into my eyes, thinking.

"You are sad that you cannot share the achievements in your life with others. You have lost a loved one to the Goa’uld and you regret not being able to save her." A gasp escaped my lips. "You are good at heart Daniel. It does not matter that you cannot share these achievements. You know in yourself of the great things you have done. That is enough. You must also forgive yourself for the fate of your wife. She will be with you always in your heart and she will not be forgotten. These life experiences have shaped you into the person you are today – good or bad, they have all contributed to your personal development. In time, you will learn to accept your past and move on."

I sat there, unable to speak. How could she know all of this? How did she expect me to react? Her words we true, all of them! And as I sat there, going over what she had said, it occurred to me that I had indeed finished mourning for Shar’e and that when I thought back over the short time I had with her – only the good memories were left. "How? How did you do that?"

"Your eyes are the doors to your soul Daniel!" She smiled softly. "If you look hard enough – there is much to be learnt"

"Telepathy? You can read minds?"

"It is more complicated than that. All life essence in the universe lives on after the body dies. We are able to tap into the essence and in effect, learn about the people who surround us."

I was speechless. That was like talking to the dead. I felt slightly unnerved by what she had told me and sent a silent plea to her to give me some time. She seemed to receive this as she inclined her head slightly and got up to examine a few of the artifacts more closely. The implication of what had just happened began to sink in. I felt as though I had been given some completion in my grieving for Shar’e. The knowledge that her soul was out there somewhere, thinking of me and at peace with herself gave me great comfort.

"I er, thought that you might wish to learn a bit more about my planet and the people of Earth." I gained my composure and approached her. "I have various books and documentaries that you might like to look at."

"My people have a way to share this information with each other. It is kind of like an exchange of souls. You will learn about our culture, beliefs and experiences through my memories and I, in turn will share yours."

I hesitated at this thought. Our enemies had often tried to extract information from us in order to gain a tactical advantage. As much as the offer was tempting, I did not want to place the Annar in any danger.

"Do not worry Daniel. I will pass on knowledge to you about our people. Our technology will not be among those memories. However, I would like to pass to you the ability to read our writings – if you wish."

I nodded slowly and watched as Alisha approached me. She came to a stop infront of me and placed her hands on the back of my neck. Her thumbs came to rest on my temple beside my eyes. I could feel the warmth from her fingers as she smiled at me.

"I will cause you no pain. You may feel overwhelmed by this and it may cause you to pass out." I was already feeling overwhelmed by all this. I could just get lost in her eyes so easily and the sensation was weird. I had never felt quite so helpless in my life. It was like finally coming home, a feeling that had been very much missing in the early part of my life. "Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and listened to her voice. "Just relax and let your mind open up." I tried to focus on her presence and relax. But the proximately of my body to hers was hard to block out. Suddenly I felt a rush of emotion flow through me. Peace, fear, security, awareness, knowledge and love. Memories flashed through my mind. Her memories. I concentrated on the information, feeling every emotion she had felt, seeing her life through her own eyes. She too had suffered the loss of a loved one and her understanding of this event and the events that followed passed on to me. I understood her people, her past and her language. I understood too, what she had told me about taping into the essence of those passed. Her race would find a mate and though the body died, the connection was there for all time. 

I open my eyes and found her looking deep into mine. She gently removed her hands from around my neck and smiled. 

"That was…incredible. I understand so much now. You have suffered a loss similar to me and by feeling this loss through you, I feel happiness knowing that life goes on." My eyes reflected the same sparkle that was in hers. "Thank you. I wish there was some way to repay you."

She reached up and touched my cheek with her hand. "You already have. The information you have given me, about your people, your life. It will help me to find a way to help your people when their time of need comes. I was right to choose you – you have an understanding of your people and it’s past that has been a great insight to me. Your whole team has suffered greatly on a personal level and yet you fight every day to help the people of your planet. I am proud to know you all."

I felt unsure of how to ask her the question I wanted an answer to. I felt a connection with her. A rush of warmth and love towards her and it was an experience that I had never dreamed could be possible. I fell in love with Shar’e over time and the time we had together was full of warmth, love and security. But these feelings were on a much deeper level than that.

"We must rest. Tomorrow we should return to the ‘SGC’ as you call it and work on a way to isolate this genetic marker." I showed Alisha where the bedroom was and the bathroom, and when I knew she was comfortable, I retreated into the front room and settled myself on the couch with a blanket. My mind was racing, but sleep overcame me quickly.

"Daniel!" Sam ran up behind me and fell into pace beside me, as I made my way to my office. "How’s Alisha? I hear you took her home last night!"

Jack! Jack! Jack! Jack had been the first to collar him in the morning, extracting all the information he could. He had obviously already passed on the information to Sam and Teal’c. In a way I was glad that Alisha was in the lab helping Janet to isolate the markers in her blood.

We reached my office and I retreated to my normal chair, behind my desk and Sam took up her normal residence opposite me. She looked at me curiously.

"Oh my god! You’re in love!" The surprise in her voice was obvious, but behind the surprise, there was happiness that her friend had found something worth hanging on to. "What happened?"

"She performed, for lack of better words, a ritual on me. It involved a brief exchange of souls. I experienced life through her eyes and she through mine. It’s left a connection that runs so deep….I just can’t get my head around it." I saw the flash of concern in Sam’s face. "Sam – I understand everything about her and her people. I can read their writings and I share the emotions and life experiences that Alisha has gone through. It’s incredible. It’s as if my soul has been blended with hers."

Sam smiled. "Well it’s about time that you had some luck Daniel. You’ve had a rough few years and it’s nice to see you happy again. You look so – refreshed!"

"Carter. Daniel." Jack stepped into my office and gave me a knowing smile "You sly old dog! Hammond wants to see us pronto."

Alisha was already in the briefing room when we got there. She was talking to Teal’c about his decision to join us. From the empty coffee mugs on the table, it appeared they had been there for some time. I smiled and went over to them – unsure of how to act with all these feelings running around inside me. 

"Daniel Jackson. Alisha has told me much about her people. I believe they will be useful allies in our continuing efforts against the Goa’uld." He had such a way with words.

"Alisha."

"Daniel!" Her voice held a warning and I briefly faltered in my resolve. 

"Take a seat people." General Hammond entered the room just as Janet came in to take her seat. I sat down beside Alisha and waited to hear the report of how their work was going on the markers. "Doctor?"

Janet started to report on the progress they had made. "We believe it can be done sir. It may take a while but I am sure that with a little help, it can eventually be incorporated into a vaccine and given to the general population." She looked at Alisha for confirmation.

"We have altered the marker slightly so that it will be undetectable by your conventional means. Your people will never know what they have been given." Alisha turned her attention to the General. "I must respectfully ask that I be allowed to return to my people and inform them of all that I have learned. I will consult with our counsel on ways to help your people and will return when I have news."

"Airman – have the ribbon device brought to me." I stared at Alisha in disbelief. She had shared her soul with me and now she was leaving. I sat in silence whilst the rest of the conversation went on around me. The General dismissed us and I followed Alisha down to the control room, as she entered in the co-ordinates that would send her home. She accepted the ribbon device and put it on as the gate sprang into life.

"This is what we call a GDO. It will send us a signal through the gate, to tell us who you are. You and your people are always welcome here." Alisha accepted the gift from the General and made her way down towards the gateroom, I looked at Jack who was indicating that I should go after her. I sprang into action and arrived in the gateroom just as the wormhole established.

"Alisha!" I came to a halt at the bottom of the ramp and looked up at her. She turned and walked forward to reach me. "I..am I going to see you again?"

Secretly I had known that this was going to happen, that once again I was going to be left alone. But she knew this – she had to know this. But did she know how I felt. I looked into her eyes, pleading with her not to go.

"Daniel – you know that I can’t stay. You knew that from the start."

"I know – it’s just, I don’t want you to go."

She smiled. "A connection has been made – you will not lose me. I will be back soon – I promise!" She gently leant over and kissed my cheek, before turning and walking through the gate. The wormhole disengaged and I was left at the bottom of the ramp. 

 

****

Five months later

Well it was business as usual for us all. After Alisha had left, I had thought that I would miss her terribly. Jack, Sam and Teal’c rallied round and protected me as they thought they should. But it had not been as bad as I had expected. I still felt her emotions and I still saw her memories. Everytime I translated a piece of Ancient text, I felt her presence. The missions we had been on since then, had been mainly recon, and I had spent most of my time on-world studying the texts I had retrieved from PRX-276, Alisha’s planet.

The klaxons sounded off through the base, as I was wondering down to the control room. I frowned – all SG teams were in and awaiting down time orders from the General. It was the week before Christmas and everyone was making plans for the holiday. 

"Close the iris!" Hammond was also wondering what was going on. Most of our allies knew of the holiday and respectfully did not contact us during this time, unless of emergency. 

"Receiving GDO code sir – it’s the Annar!"

"Open the iris!"

I practically threw my coffee mug on the table and ran down the stairs to the gate room. Impatiently I waited for the iris to open and someone to step through. I hoped that it was Alisha.

Two figures stepped through first – neither of them I recognized. Hammond joined me at the bottom of the ramp. Then a third figure stepped through.

"Alisha" 

The wormhole disengaged and Alisha stepped forward.

"General. Daniel. May I introduce to you two members of the Annar counsel. They have been studying the information I passed on from Daniel, to see how we can further help your people. This is Artesh and this is Salnar. They wish to speak to you further regarding this alliance."

"Of course – please come this way." Artesh and Salnar followed the General as he departed the gate room and led them to the briefing room. The airmen began to filter out of the room, glad not to be needed, leaving me alone with Alisha.

I was so happy to see her. I just could not contain myself any longer. I walked up to her and enveloped her with my arms and held on for dear life. I just wanted to reassure myself that she was really here. She returned my embrace, grateful for waiting until the others had gone.

"I didn’t think you’d be back. It’s been so long." I relaxed my grip slightly and looked at her. "I missed you."

She smiled and took my hand as we made our way to the briefing room, knowing that the rest of SG1 would probably be there by now. "I told you that I would return. It just took longer than expected to share the information that you provided."

"Why did you not just perform that ritual thingy." She stopped walking and turned to face me. As I stopped, I heard an echo of a previous conversation. ‘I was right to choose you’. "The ritual!"

She smiled softly. "Yes. I has taken me a while to pass on your knowledge and the knowledge of your people. I did not expect you to receive the Cannart as well as you did. On our planet the ritual is used to seal the promise of all time to our chosen mate. I should have told you before about the meaning behind this ritual. But I was afraid that if I did, you would not agree to it – and I wanted to help your people so much."

She started to walk again, letting go of my hand as she continued to talk. "You are not bound by the meaning of this ritual Daniel – it is used among the Annar only."

I fell into step beside her as we approached the briefing room. I could hear excited voices inside and knew the negotiations were going well. I took her hand gently in mine and lowered my voice, so the people who were walking around us could not hear.

"I want to be Alisha – very much." I didn’t let go of her hand as we entered the room. Jack, Sam and Teal’c noticed straight away and smiled their approval. There was even a flicker of approval on Hammond’s face. We sat down at the table as Artesh and Salnar stood up to address the group.

"We will be happy to form an alliance with your people." Artesh nodded towards Teal’c. "We have seen that people from other races support your cause and we will try to do all we can to help."

Salnar indicated for Alisha to join her at the head of the table. "Of course this will take time and we believe that Alisha has already started working on a way to vaccinate your people against the threat of being taken as hosts."

Alisha smiled and turned to General Hammond. "Unfortunately our scientists do not have time at the moment to help with these studies. I therefore respectfully request an assignment to your base, in order to further the alliance between our people."

She was asking to stay. Here. With me. I looked at Jack, who just grinned at me. Sam winked and Teal’c – smiled! I turned to look at the General. 

Salnar turned to us. "We have kept your GDO transmitter and will use it when we need to contact you. We will also wish to discuss the mining of the Naquada deposits – as we believe this is also something that will help you. Alisha has information that will help you in your fight, but Artesh and myself need to return to our planet as soon as possible. Alisha has asked that the one called Daniel Jackson will act on behalf of earth in all negotiations. The team known as SG1 will always be welcome on our planet."

Artesh pulled out a small device from his pocket and placed it on the table. "This device, once activated, will alert us to your presence on our planet. We will of course welcome you."

"Alisha – your request is approved. You may stay here as long as you wish – although we may have to rethink assigning you quarters here on the base." General Hammond rose from the table.

"Oh – I think Daniel may have a few ideas about that!" Jack grinned and embarrassed I lowered my eyes. I stood up slowly from my chair and walked over to where she was standing. I pulled her into my arms and held her tight.

"For all time!" I whispered before I kissed her gently. I vaguely heard Jack whoop and the rest of them start to clap.

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Authors notes: Part of a series – first attempt at fic, so be nice 

* * *

>   
> © January, 2003 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
